


the echoes in these puddles of paint

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [12]
Category: Original Work, ROYGBIV - Fandom
Genre: dude none of these characters have real fuckin names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: Indigo is shaking when the rest of the team find them. They're also chained to a wall, and reaching the end of their third panic attack.





	the echoes in these puddles of paint

**Author's Note:**

> hi its me sam "writes fanfiction for his stories that he hasnt even got a basic plot for" ninjago

Grey twisted her hand, wincing as the man’s scream cut to a gurgle and a spatter of blood landed on her foot. “Damn,” she whispered.

Before the villain could continue, the door creaked open. Grey looked up, her hand falling next to her. “Who-”

Indigo.

Of course it’s Indigo.

Grey watched as her former teammate stepped into the room. “Indigo,” she said loudly. “What are you doing here?”

Indigo’s head snapped up, their wings immediately fanning out. “Y- Grey!” they shouted. “What are you- who-”

“I asked you first.” Grey’s voice didn’t waver. “Where’s the team?”

“I- they’re back there. Still fighting those- the snake guys.” The hero’s mask obscured their face as they talked, but Grey could tell they were scared. Be around someone long enough, and you’ll learn everything about them. “I- that guy on the floor-”

Grey snapped her fingers. “Good. So it’s just us,” she interrupted as Indigo was suddenly pinned to the opposite wall. She pointed upward, and they were dragged up about ten feet upward, their wings stretching all the way to opposite sides. “You know, the best thing about working in abandoned warehouses is that the walls are big enough to do  _ this _ ,” the villain continued.

“Wait-  _ please _ -” Indigo’s eyes were wide behind the mask, their body tense. “I don’t- let me down-”

Grey winced. “Ah crap, sorry about that. Forgot you don’t like being pinned,” she muttered under her breath as the pressure on Indigo suddenly disappeared and they dropped to the ground. 

“Thanks,” the hero began, pulling themselves up to a standing position. “I- yeah, sorry, I just-”

“Don’t mention it,” Grey grumbled. She waved her hand, the broken body on the floor sliding to the side with a nasty squelching noise. “Where are the rest of the team?” she asked again.

Indigo’s eyes slid to the side. “I- I dunno,” they responded. “Red told me they were gonna send Blue and Orange to go get Green, and the rest of the team were gonna come here, but…”

Grey froze, her head dropping and her gaze fixing on her lap. “Green’s dead.” she whispered.

“What? I didn’t hear yo-”

“Green is dead.”

It took Indigo a moment to process the words. “I- Green’s-”

“You heard me,” the villain whispered. She paused for a moment, then stood, waving her hand. Indigo was jerked backwards, pinned to the wall again. Grey wound chains around their limbs, then gestured to their wings. “Sorry,” she whispered as Indigo’s wings folded back into the hollows in their back. The hero almost choked as chains wound around their torso, effectively trapping the wings.

“I- please, Grey-” Indigo whispered, their eyes wide as they watch Grey stride toward the exit, eyes fixed on the door. “Don’t hurt them, don’t leave me, don’t- Yellow,  _ please _ -”

Indigo watched as Grey’s hand froze on the doorknob. The villain slowly swiveled around to face Indigo, her gaze boring into the hero’s. “What did you just say?” she asked in a voice that could've been described as afraid.

Indigo’s shoulders slumped, watching Grey turn back towards them. “Yellow, please. Don’t hurt them. They’re my friends- they used to be  _ our _ friends-” 

Grey’s expression went neutral, and Indigo’s eyes widened in terror as fabric slid across their mouth, their pleads suddenly cut off. Grey slowly knelt down across from them, and locked eyes with the hero.

“Yellow is dead,” she said. “Green is dead, and Indigo might be next. Got it?”

Indigo tried to pull away from the wall and follow Grey as she walked towards the exit, but the chains were too heavy. They watched the villain open the door, pausing before leaving. Indigo slumped back against the wall, the chains keeping them from falling and weeping for their friend.


End file.
